How it all Began
by kattibrie regeoh
Summary: It's hard to believe that everything that happened to the Deimon Devil Bats was just a coincidence... This story shows a possible prelude to the manga or the anime. I'm not sure what to rate this, so I'm giving it a higher rating for Hiruma's language.


This is a reposting of my first fanfiction. I am sorry for any mistakes. It has not been officially beta-read. Also, if I have borrowed someone's ideas, I did it unknowingly. I read a lot of fanfiction, and many of my ideas are sure to have come from other writers in this community.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or its characters. They belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am just fooling around a little with the plot and characters.

武蔵 厳 / ムサシ (Gen Takekura/ Musashi)

I get along through life relatively easily, following what my heart and brain tell me are my priorities and duties. Granted, I have made a major sacrifice due to this in the recent past, but it does not really matter. I may have given up my education and passion, but I am shouldering my responsibilities. My family is safe, and the family business is still running smoothly. Sometimes I wonder about how my life would have turned out if I had been prepared for Dad's accident. Who knows? Perhaps I would not be a high school dropout now. Either way, the point is moot. I am fulfilling my duty to my family.

蛭魔 妖一 (Yoichi Hiruma)

I glowered at Musashi's back. This is the first time my best friend has let me down. I understand his reasons, but it hurt that this first letdown was such a large one. Although I calm my exterior quickly I am still seething internally. _Damn old man_, I think, _you promised to come to the Christmas bowl with us. You are going to keep that promise._

The current situation calls for a drastic change in plans. After all, a dropout cannot play with our school's fucking American Football Team, and damn old man, damn fatty and I are definitely going to the Christmas bowl. Musashi's dropping out is a setback, but we still have a chance. I will not give up as long as there is a billionth of a chance left.

The planning session detailing the future of the Deimon Devil Bat's begins now! Loosing Musashi means that the team only consists of damn porker, our lineman, and me, our quarterback. Perhaps having such a small and dedicated team can be used to our advantage. Typing furiously, I lay multiple plans. My customary demonic grin and glinting eyes return. There is no room for failure in my new and improved plans!

姉崎 まもり (Mamori Anezaki)

I fell in love with Deimon during my first week here. It is a dream high school for any involved student. Our teachers are nice and we students are expected to keep up with an interesting and challenging curriculum. Our campus was, and still is, beautiful. I just cannot wait for Sena-kun to join me here next year! The high school experience should do him wonders; unfortunately, he is much too meek for his own good. Maybe I can convince him to join the discipline committee with me. I am sure that he would love to help keep our school a safe and productive learning environment. I just cannot wait!

However, even seemingly perfect schools have some defects. Deimon's problems all happen to be centered around a certain crazed quarterback who goes by the name of Yoichi Hiruma. I personally do not understand why the principle allows him to bring firearms onto the school grounds. It is such a disruption to our productive learning environment! I also do not understand how he manages to bend practically the whole entire school to his will. It is nonsense, but that is the little problem with the way things are run at Deimon High. I do not really understand why no one stands up to Hiruma. He can't possibly be blackmailing the whole of Tokyo, can he?

蛭魔 妖一 (Yoichi Hiruma)

That fucking discipline officer has this fucking friend who is still in junior high school. He is named Sena Kobayakawa. He is a shrimp, but he got some interesting results on his fucking jr. high's latest damn sports physicals. He is easily the fastest fucking shrimp his age in Tokyo, and he is quite the loner. That fucking discipline officer is one of is only friends. Interesting… It also seems like he's been a gopher since elementary school. Kekeke…There is no way he is going to escape from his role in my plans.

小早川 瀬那 (Sena Kobayakawa)

Ever since Mamori-neechan started attending Deimon, junior high school has become unbearable. Polite and shy boys do not really seem to make many friends. Instead of friends, I have many "acquaintances". In short, I am bullied by them, and end up running all sorts of errands to avoid receiving that next black eye or broken rib. I know that when Riku taught me to run, he meant for me to escape from bullies, but I get so scared, and freeze. Then they end up attacking me anyway. But if I do not run away and just do their errands, I do not really get hurt and the bullies are happy. It's a win-win situation, right?

Well, at least my last semester of junior high school will end in a few weeks. Mamori-neechan seems so happy at Deimon, so maybe I'll apply there too. She says its fun, and at least I will have a friend. I just hope I can pass the entrance exams.

蛭魔 妖一 (Yoichi Hiruma)

I am spying on the man grading Kobayakawa's fucking entrance exam. He seems awfully nervous, but if I were in his shoes, I would not be. Sure, he knows I am nearby (how could he have missed me firing that shot to make my presence known?) but he should know I will not actually hurt him. I may be wild, but am not a murderer. Even if I were so inclined, I would never do anything that would get me disqualified from going to the fall tournament. And last time I checked, murdering a school official would keep me from going to the tournament. Anyway, I know that the fucking shrimp definitely passed the entrance exams. I am just here to make sure that no accidents will happen. Kobayakawa will definitely end up at Deimon!

小早川 瀬那 (Sena Kobayakawa)

I cannot believe I actually got into Deimon. All that hard work actually paid off! I must admit this first week has been confusing. I mean, I had never heard of American football before, but that crazed blond who says he is the team captain is forcing me to practice instead of just being the team secretary. He really wants me to be the team's running back, whatever that is. Oh well, I am scared of all his guns and explosives, so I will just listen to him for now. At least while I am on his team the bullies do not pester me.

蛭魔 妖一 (Yoichi Hiruma)

Now the team has a running back, and he will be a damn good one in time. My next target is that damned monkey I plan on stealing from the baseball team and making receiver. It's not like they will use him anyway, and such talent should not be benched during all the games. The team is finally coming together, and if my plan works, we will go to the Christmas Bowl as planned. Are you watching, Musashi?

You are damn lucky I planned for you as well, old man, because my team will need a spirited kicker to make it to the Christmas Bowl!


End file.
